1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communications and more particularly, to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for location-based tuning services for wireless local area network devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless local area networks (WLAN) has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. Advancing wireless technology and the sheer number of data processing systems able to access wireless networks have virtually assured that the use of wireless technologies will continue to grow.
One of the issues confronting wireless local area network implementations arises when traditionally fixed radio systems are deployed on mobile platforms. For example, many busses and trains incorporate wireless networks for communicating data, such as position, status, and video coordination. This deployment of mobile platforms results in a lack of channel coordination between the mobile platform and collocated fixed systems deployed along routes.
The result is a continually changing noise environment which negatively impacts performance of the mobile platform. In this case, an optimized solution for location “A” may differ significantly for the same hardware set from an optimized solution in location “B”. Accordingly, in such a mobile environment, a solution tuned for an initial location may suffer severe degradation once the platform has to move to another location.
A practical example of such a moving environment may be the use of wireless local area networks in trains where devices may be used to transmit critical quality of service (QoS) data, such as video transmissions. Another example may involve the train moving through a stationary radio frequency environment found in a densely populated business or residential sector. In such a scenario, radio frequency transmissions from the train may encounter significant interference with wide/local/city area wireless networks for the period of time the train takes to move through that sector. Other mobile examples exist as well. For example, the predefined movement of parts through a large factory where radio frequency conditions exist may vary widely from location to location.
Currently, three non-overlapping ranges within twelve channels are in ubiquitous use for wireless local area network devices. However, each device may encounter problems when attempting to prescribe a given channel in advance. This is particularly difficult given that channel settings which are optimal for one location, such as a train station, may differ drastically from the best channel in a crowded urban environment many miles away.
Some attempts have been made to detect dynamically changing radio frequency background noise and change the channels according to real-time radio frequency conditions. Besides requiring more costly circuitry and higher bandwidth to compensate, attempted solutions are prone to frequency thrashing, and in addition, fall short of the latency guarantees needed for certain wireless applications.